Training
by TheUnknownGuyFromHades
Summary: A SasuNaru fiction! Pregnancy aswell.. sort of... Naruto and Sasuke have returned to Sasuke’s Mansion after a hard work of training.


**Training**

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have returned to Sasuke's Mansion after a hard work of training.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters!

**Naruto's Point of View**

I sat beside Sasuke on the bed and gently touched one of his bruises. He winced.

"I'm all right. I'm fine." He said "I've taken harder punches from you."

Sasuke slid his hand around me. He moaned as he did, I leaned my head against his shoulder and we were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I'll never forget the first time I saw you." Sasuke said against my cheek, I thought he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice.

"When I was screaming at you to get off my team? You said "Shut Up Dobe"."

"How incredibly weird, what do you regret not doing and want to do now?" I asked Sasuke

"To make love with you." Replied Sasuke without hesitation. "Maybe get a few children of my own if that's ever possible with you, I regret not loving you at first sight when we accidently kissed at the Academy, god you _were _a marvellous sight. No, you _are_ a marvellous sight!"

I stared at him in surprise, before I could speak Sasuke beat me to it.

"I couldn't bear to go to Orochimaru if I didn't do this." He said

Then he kissed me, very softly on the lips. It was the sweetest thing in the world, he just kept surprising me like that. He pulled back so we both could breath, we were panting.

"Sasuke, if I could really produce babies with you will you still go to Orochimaru?" I inquired

Sasuke was in deep thought for a minute.

"If you could I won't go." Replied Sasuke

I smiled. I formed simple seals and a puff of smoke surrounded my body, when the smoke cleared Sasuke's eyes were widened. I crawled towards him and playfully pushed him on the bed.

"Well, I suppose now you can have your heirs Sasuke-_kun_!" I giggled

"Sexy No Jutsu huh?" he asked

Sasuke smirked and as quick as lightning he pinned me underneath him and with one hand he held both my wrists above my head. With his other hand he slowly caressed my nipple, A shiver was sent down my spine and I arched into his touch.

"Sasuke…." I moaned softly

He leaned over and sucked on it, I moaned loudly. He then let go of my wrists and started to play with my other nipple. Every now and then I woud moan his name or writhe under his touch, it felt good, so right.

He then sucked on my other nipple which then I moaned loudly and tried to get him to suck on it more. I could feel my privates getting wet in anticipation.

I could tell that Sasuke was hard, even through his pants. I slowly reached to tug his pants down and he allowed me to, I pulled his shirt over his head and I took a brief moment to enjoy the sight before me. Pale flawless skin that seems to glow in the evening sky, wearing nothing but black silky boxers. I slowly tugged down his boxers and tossed it to the side of the bed, I gasped at how big Sasuke's erection was. I smiled playfully and switched our positions so now I was on the top and he was on the bottom, he looked shocked at first but quickly recovered his smirk.

I lowered myself down to his erection and licked it, he moaned softly, it was barely audible but I heard it, I then started to take it into my mouth and I sucked on it. He moaned loudly and he gripped the sheets. I kept on sucking and sucking until he released his semen into my mouth, at first I nearly choked on it but I quickly swallowed it. I looked back up to him and I noticed lust in his eyes. I knew what was coming so I crawled up his body and kissed him on the lips. Our eyes locking, I felt his tongue begging for entrance, I parted my lips and closed my eyes.

I felt his tongue running across my teeth and gums, memorizing what was here. He then shyly touched my tongue with his. I moaned into his mouth and we began to wrestle with our tongues. He was victorious when I pulled back for air, we were both panting and sweat dribbled down our bodies. He then started to look around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked

Sasuke looked back at me and began to nuzzle on the hollow place in my throat. I moaned loudly and I buried my hands in his hair.

"I was looking for some lubrication." Mumbled Sasuke

"N-no need!" I gasped

Sasuke stopped and looked at me.

"You sure?" he asked

I nodded my head and he smirked, he started to nuzzle my neck again and without me noticing, he slid his hands to my vagina and pushed a finger in, I moaned and I arched my hips. I could feel him smirk, he began to thrust his finger in and out of my vagina.

"Sasuke!" I moaned softly

He added two more fingers and I gasped at the sensation, it felt good.

"Oh… Sasuke.. I.. love you.." I moaned

"I love you too." I heard him say

He then stopped and I whined at the loss of contact, he positioned himself at my vagina and when I nodded he thrusted himself in. I swung my arms around his neck and moaned loudly. I began to suck on his neck and it caused a red mark to appear. He began to thrust in and out of me, until he spilled his semen inside of me, we collapsed and was thrown into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Twelve Years Later.

----------------------------------------------

I was cooking for my kids and my favourite husband, I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone kissing my neck. I moaned.

"S-sasuke… why am I still in my female form?" I asked

"I would love for you to be pregnant again but Hokage-sama says it's probably a side-effect… you don't regret having kids with me… do you?" came the reply

"Of course I don't regret it…" I replied

"Good. That smells nice!" complimented Sasuke

"I know, are the kids up?" I asked

"They should be, I'm going for work soon… I'll drop them off at Sakura's place in a minute." Said Sasuke

"Hard to believe we had sex at… 14 years of age." I said

"Yeah.. our kids are now twelve, we're 26.." replied Sasuke

"Wanna have more kids?" I offered

I could feel Sasuke grin.

"Let's take another shot after I came home." He said before kissing me on the cheek.

Life is good, reaaaaal good.

-------------------------------------------------

THE END

My First Fanfiction! Please review!

-TheUnknownGuyFromHades


End file.
